Sword Art Online : Cerberus
by hanaichichan19
Summary: They thought that playing Sword Art Online just like playing another MMORPG, the difference is they can actually be in the game. They never thought that they will get trapped in the game, and if they die in the game they will die in the real world. They decided to form a group that only consist of them, called Cerberus, to increase their survival rate. Can they survive the game?
1. The beginning

**Hello, how are you guys? (:3)**

 **I'm arrived with a new story that randomly popped into my mind**

 **My three adorable is base on my friendship with my best friend, and the O.C is their male version (including my male verison)**

 **And yeah I decided to put three of us into SAO, and based the story of what will we exactly do when we got trapped there**

 **(We seriously have a long discussion about that) and here's the story**

 **I changed the story line, and this will be action, drama and humor (there's some romance but not full fledge romance)**

 **And yeah, yeah I know I don't own SAO**

 **I only own my three adorable OCs (:3)**

 **And sorry for the misspelling and the and grammar since English is not my main language (Actually English is my second language)**

 **And without further ado, I'll let you enjoy this**

* * *

 **Complete Summary :**

 **They thought that playing Sword Art Online just like playing another MMORPG, the difference is they can actually be in the game. They never thought that they will get trapped in the game, and if they die in the game they will die in the real world. They, Yuuto, Ryouta and Ren, decided to form a group that only consist of them, called Cerberus, to increase their survival rate. But, their goal not only to survive, but to escape from the game itself. Watch as they trained themselves to get stronger, their life in the SAO, and their struggle in the game. What will they do when they forced to sacrifice their own personal gain and feeling just for the sake of other player? Can Yuuto, Ryouta and Ren actually finish the game and save the other player that trapped in SAO? or will they grew despair and decided to ignore everything as they didn't want to die in real life?**

* * *

A boy with black hair yawned as he stretched his hand, he rubbed his eyes and stood up from his chair. He lazily walked to the fridge and rummaged it for food or anything edible since his stomach already protested from lack of food. He frowned when he found nothing in the fridge and closed it not so gently, he grumbled as he walked to his room to took his wallet, he wanted to buy something at the nearest convenient store. The raven haired boy opened his apartment door and locked it before he headed to the stair when he saw a mop of blonde hair tackled him, well more like glomped him.

"Yuuto-kun" a male voice sang as he squeezed the poor boy even more tighter.

Yuuto only grunted in response when the boy who only 3 inch shorter than him hugged him to death. The blonde boy looked up and grinned when he saw an annoyed expression from the ravenette.

"Ryouta, get off" Yuuto said in stern voice.

The blonde haired boy, Ryouta, grinned even wider "Nope"

Yuuto sighed heavily and he pushed Ryouta cheek off "Oi, there's basically nothing left on the fridge. Unless you want to starve to death, let me go and buy something for us"

Ryouta pouted as he let the taller male go "Meanie"

Yuuto sighed again and he flicked his finger on Ryouta forehead "Where's Ren anyway?"

Ryouta turned around and blinked when he didn't found his brown haired friend behind him "Huh, I thought he right behind me. That's weird?"

Yuuto had to refrain himself from smacking the blond in front of him "You lost him, again?" Yuuto eyebrow twitched.

Ryouta shook his head in defense "I swear he was right behind me this whole time"

Then the said male appeared and he looked tired, sweat glistening on his forehead. The brunnette stormed into Ryouta and kicked him hard on the shin.

"You jerk!" he shouted "How could you leave me behind to flirt with some random girl?!"

Ryouta whined at this "But, she's so cute"

Ren amber eyes blazing in anger as he tried to smack Ryouta head but failed, as Ren height only reached Ryouta shoulder. Yuuto sighed tiredly when he saw all that, and he quietly sneaked away from his friends, more like housemate to the stair and headed down stair. His electric blue eyes quietly staring at the night sky which is glittering with a lot of star, a small smile formed on his lips and he quietly hummed while walking. Yuuto stopped when he felt his phone vibrated from his pocket, lazily he fished his phone out and almost sweat dropped when he saw a mail from Ren, Yuuto opened the mail and found a long list from his friend, containing food, some cleaning supplies, vegetables, milk, snacks, meat and spices. Yuuto grumbled as he staring intently at his phone, he didn't notice a man walked in rushed and bumped straight at him. Yuuto almost lost his footing but quickly grabbed the nearest electric pole to prevent him falling on his butt, while the man fell towards him and grabbed Yuuto black jacket, he clung to it as if Yuuto was his life line. The man quickly straightened up and looked at Yuuto with unreadable looks.

"Sorry" Yuuto said quickly and straightened his jacket "Didn't see you there"

The man kept staring at him intently and making him uncomfortable, the man had spiky brown hair and brown eyes, and he wore white lab coat. Yuuto only raised his eye brows at the man, it's weird to see a man with lab coat at this hour.

"It's okay" the man said while still staring at Yuuto.

Yuuto rubbed the back of his neck "Uh, I'll go now" Yuuto quickly passed the man, he didn't trust the man at all. That man gaze made him uncomfortable as hell.

"What's you name boy?" the man suddenly asked.

Yuuto froze on the spot and he turned slowly to face the man "Excuse me?"

"Your name?" the man asked again in impatient tone.

'How rude' Yuuto thought as he glared at the man "Morita Yuuto"

The man smirked slightly as he pushed his hand into his lab coat pocket "Morita Yuuto, huh?"

And just like that the man leaved Yuuto alone and walked away. Yuuto stared at the man with disbelieved looks, he shook his head and continued his way into the convenient store to buy some supplies for his friends.

"What a weird guy" he muttered and focused on his shoe.

He almost missed the convenient store, almost. He quickly entered the store and bought whatever on the list and took it into the cashier. The cashier stopped chewing her gum and examined him closely, she smirked when she noticed Yuuto electric blue eyes staring straight at her own.

"Well, look at you big guy" she cooed.

"Freya" Yuuto muttered tiredly.

"Where's Ryouta? Haven't seen him awhile now" Freya asked while twirled his red locks with her finger.

"Back at the apartment" Yuuto answered curtly "And please do your damn work. I don't have all the time to hear you complaining about your love life with Ryouta" Yuuto sent her mocking looks "Oh, not anymore. He dumped you"

Freya looks like wanted to spit her gum on Yuuto face but she refrained from it, as she leaned closer to the taller male.

"You know what, you looked way more attractive than that scumbag" she purred.

Freya leaned closer as she put her hand on Yuuto jacket and pulled him closer. Yuuto almost gasped at the sudden action and quickly gripped the counter, he glared at Freya when he practically could smell strawberry from her breath, which is tickling his cheek.

"I like your cold attitude" she purred again "So mysterious"

"Like hell I care what you like" the ravenette hissed "Let me go or I'll call the manager, so she can fire your sorry ass"  
"Awww, don't be so mean" Freya winked at the pissed male "I know you want me, Ice Prince"

Yuuto growled when he heard his nickname. Yeah, people around him always called him ice prince, because despite his handsome face, he had cold and uncaring attitude. But, he clearly didn't like when people used it on him, especially when it comes to this girl in front of him.

"Freya" Yuuto let out a warning growl, he didn't want to hit a girl, but the girl in front of him clearly testing his patience. And his, already wearing thin.

Freya quickly let Yuuto go when the back door slightly opened and a woman in her mid-twenties came out with a box on her hand. Freya quickly scanned the stuff in front of her and ignoring Yuuto, as If she never attempted to flirt with him. Freya said something about price and Yuuto pulled his wallet from his pocket and put the amount of money on the table. Freya handed the bags and Yuuto stared at her hand with cautious looks.

"I don't bite sweetheart" she said and winked at him.

Yuuto scowled as he grabbed the bags and yanked it from the girl hand "Thank you" he spat venomously as he quickly walked out from the convenient store.

* * *

Ryouta almost fell from the couch when he heard a door opened harshly and closed harshly too. He gulped when he saw a fuming Yuuto walked into the kitchen counter with larger step and put three groceries bags on it.

Then, the said male quickly turned around and glared at Ryouta with cold looks.

"Wh-whoa" Ryouta said and put a pillow on his face "What happened man?"

Ryouta heard a loud sigh came from his friend lips "Your ex. I found one as a cashier in the convenient store"

Ryouta lowered the pillow and sent Yuuto disbelieved looks "Who?"

"Freya. Red hair, big bust, hazel eyes" Yuuto reminded.

"Oh, that one" Ryouta snapped his finger "I think?"

Yuuto eye twitched at his blonde friend attitude "Whatever"

"So, what my ex do to you huh?" Ryouta asked while leaned on the couch "Did she tried to rape you or something?" he took a glanced at his raven haired friend to see his expression.

"Just forget it" Yuuto mumbled as he threw his jacket over Ryouta face "Jerk" he quickly added when his jacket landed on Ryouta face.

"Argh!" Ryouta shot up from the couch "Your smelly little fucker!"

Ryouta pulled the jacket from his face as he saw his friend laughed while sat on the chair near the kitchen counter. Ryouta almost forget that Yuuto can laugh too, due to a permanent scowl that embedded into the raven haired boy face. Ryouta threw the jacket back at Yuuto who caught it easily and swung it over his shoulder.

"So, what actually my ex trying to do to you huh?" Ryouta asked.

"Well, she clearly couldn't get over the fact that you dumped her so easily" Yuuto said "So, he tried to flirt with me"

Ryouta rolled his grey eyes "And you get so worked up over that stupid thing"

Yuuto glared at his blonde friend "Hey! I never like her in the first place! And that heavy make up on her! And why on the first place you even like her?!"

Ryouta gave Yuuto disbelieved looks "Man, do you even looked at her size" Ryouta said while pointed his hand at Yuuto chest "It's just 'amazing'"

Yuuto face turned into disgust at his friend remark "You are a class S pervert, you know that?"

"Hey! It's pretty rare to find a D cup around here!" Ryouta shouted.

Then a pillow flew at high speed and hit the blonde boy right on the side of his face. Ren appeared with red face and glared at Yuuto. Yuuto averted his electric blue eyes from Ren amber one, he clearly didn't want to mess with pissed off Ren. Ren might be smaller than him, but boy Ren anger could put him on his knee, begging for forgiveness.

"Not the face!" Ryouta wailed as he sent his infamous puppy dog eyes at Ren.

"You guys!" Ren hissed "It's already night and you still talked about breast size?!"

"Okay, I'm out" Yuuto said as he stood up and walked into his own room.

"And where do you think you are going, Morita Yuuto?" Ren said in sweet tone.

Yuuto flinched when he heard Ren sweet voice, which is mean something bad is going to happened. Yuuto turned around slowly and watched Ren pointed his hand at the three groceries bags on the kitchen counter.

"Are you going to put that THERE?" Ren asked again and smiled sweetly at the taller male.

Yuuto sent him a sheepish grin as he quickly walked back into the kitchen counter and began to put the stuff he bought on the right place. Ryouta only sent Yuuto a pity looks, the ravenette clearly larger and taller that Ren, and yet, the taller male afraid of Ren, who the shortest one of the trio. Ren had this cute, adorable and pretty face, plus his petite body. No matter how you look at it, it just strange that someone so cute, adorable and innocent? boy like Ren could associate with a playboy like Ryouta and an iceberg like Yuuto.

"Takegawa Ryouta"  
Ryouta froze in terror when Ren called him by his full name. He turned slowly at Ren who glared at him, Ryouta gulped as he quickly stood up from the couch.

"Yes, Kaidou-sama" Ryouta said quickly.

"Are you done with your task tonight?" Ren asked while pinched his nose bridge.

Ryouta gulped harder, Ren tasked him to clean the bathroom when they get back into their shared apartment, and Ryouta clearly forgot about his task. Ryouta moved ever so slightly to the bathroom and put his innocent face on.  
"I-I'm about to doing it" Ryouta said and quickly entered the bathroom, slammed the door closed and locked it from inside.

Ryouta leaned on the door and exhaled slightly, he chewed his bottom lips as he stared at the empty bathroom. Clothes literally on the floor, and the bathroom area is a mess, a big mess. Most of his product littered the floor and the shelf.

"This is going to be a long night" Ryouta whined as he started to pick up the clothes from the floor.

* * *

Ren blinked at the delivery man in front of him, who handed him a rather big box to him. He didn't expect a delivery at this ungodly hour. It's still 6.00 for god sake! The delivery man didn't look happy either as he glared at dumbfounded Ren, who still staring at the box with disbelieved looks. Ren finally snapped back into reality as he gave the man his signature and closed the door, before the delivery man could say anything. Ren quickly put the box on the coffee table and examined it closely, there's nothing on the box expect a white sheet of paper stuck on the top of the box, on the paper Ren saw their Apartment address, but on sign of the sender.

"What is it?"

Ren almost jumped from his skin, he turned around and found Ryouta walked towards him with sleepy eyes. His blonde hair looks like a rat nest and Ren could swore he saw a thin trail of dried saliva on Ren cheek.

"A package" Ren answered shortly.

Ryouta ruffled his already messed up hair and yawn "At this hour?!"

Ren nodded curtly and his eyes landed on the box again "No sender, only our address"

Ryouta stopped yawned and focused on the box "No way! That's so creepy!"

Then the front door opened and Yuuto walked in, he soaked with sweat and still panting.

"Gosh, did you just rolled on the grass while the sprinkle is on?" Ryouta commented.

Yuuto put his poker face "I'm jogging, in case your brain still off"

"Why the hell are you jogging on some random hour?" Ryouta commented again.

Yuuto ignored the comment and walked into the fridge, he opened the door and took a cold mineral water. He walked to Ren while unscrewed the cap.

"Mind to explain why there's a big box on the table?" he asked before drank the water.

"We still trying to find out" Ren said.

Yuuto sighed as he put his bottle near the box "Just opened it will you. Staring at it won't give you any answer"

Ren pushed the box to Yuuto "You opened it"

Yuuto raised both of his eyebrows "Why me?" he asked, clearly confused.  
"If there something dangerous in there.." Ren gulped "You're clearly the biggest guy among three of us and the most athletic"

"Agreed" Ryouta said.

Yuuto rolled his eyes as he opened the box "If I'm dead, I'm going to haunt you for the rest of your life"  
Ren quickly peeked carefully when Yuuto opened the box and he exhaled when nothing happened after Yuuto opened the box.

"Too bad, nothing happened" Ryouta whined.

Yuuto punched Ryouta shoulder "Did you really expect it to explode or spew some random things?"

Ren eyes almost escaped his eye socket when he saw the content of the box, with trembling hands he picked up the first object in the box and shoved it under Ryouta nose, literally.

"It's the newest game!" Ren said excitedly "Sword Art Online!"

Ryouta had to take a few stepped back as he couldn't read the thing properly. He took the cd case from Ren hand and examined it closely. Ren quickly rummaged through the box and pulled a Nerve Gear from the box, there's three of them, including the game CD.

"It's from dad" Ren said and took an envelope from the bottom of the box "He said he already completed the project and gave us this. The official release will be tomorrow afternoon at 13 o'clock"

Ren father worked on the game project, and worked directly under the game creator Kayaba Akihiko. So, Ren father got the privilege to get the game before the release time. Ren put the envelope on the table and took a magazine from the box too, he began to read it when suddenly Yuuto hovered right behind him.

"Yuuto?" Ren asked and tilted his head.

"That man" Yuuto murmured "I meet him last night"

"You mean this man?" Ren asked again and examined the man in the picture "Oh, he is the game creator, Kayaba Akihiko

"Oh, I knew him too" Ryouta added "I meet him a while ago when I came into my father company"

Ryouta father own a big company, they dealing especially in medical equipment. So, most of the advance equipment they saw in the hospital, most of them came from Ryouta's father company. And yeah, Ryouta is a very rich kid, but he is not spoiled. The apartment that they used, came from Ryouta father, a gift for his beloved son for his 16 birthday (That's two weeks ago). And Ryouta mom is a super model, and a very beautiful one at that. Ryouta inherited his godlike handsome looks mostly from his mother, and his amazing charm from his father. Because of that, Ryouta really popular in the school, especially among the girls (sometimes boys too), and his charm worked on everybody. Basically he can get whenever he wanted just by asking and smiling (But it didn't work on Ren and Yuuto, since basically they knew each other since in diaper).

"So, about that game" Ryouta asked while eyeing the Nerve Gear on the table "Should we play it tomorrow?"

"Of course!" Ren said excitedly "It's been a while since we played an MMORPG together"

"Yeah, the last time we played, use guys always use me either as a bait or a shield" Yuuto said sarcastically "And I really appreciate that"

"But you always got the experience right?" Ryouta wiggled his eyebrow "Beside, little Ren here always revive you in the end"

Ren pursed his lips when he read the magazine "There's no job system on the game nor another weapon like bow or staff. So no magic and healing and revival spell"

"That's lame" Ryouta muttered "What kind of game is it?"

"So, we only use sword?" Yuuto said and smirked "That's a bold choice"

"Said you who already mastered both kendo and fencing" Ren pouted.

"Hey, not my fault if I'm so talented in sport" Yuuto said smugly and earned a smack from Ryouta.

That's the truth, Yuuto had a natural talent in all kind of sport (but in cost of his brain cell, he's quite bad in lesson like math, physic and such). He already won a gold medal since he's 7 years old, and his parent made him train like crazy since he's 4 years old. And numerous college already targeted him with scholarship, not only Japan college, even international college already targeted Yuuto, since he is a genius when it came to sport.

"Your dad pretty amazing though" Ryouta commented "I heard working with Kayaba is a pain in the ass"

Ren dad on other hand, genius at programming and Ren inherited it. He is a genius when it comes to programing, even his older brother genius at it too. Ren already made a few small software to some I.T company and some of those I.T company already marked him since he entered high school. Ren already capable of making A.I and can basically hacked into anything he wanted. But, he rarely used his hacking skill, unless he really needed too. (Like hacking into his school server, just to get the answer of tomorrow test. Ryouta and Yuuto had to bribe him with some cakes, of course. Since they lack in brain area).

"Okay then" Ren said as he threw the magazine in the couch "We are going to play it, tomorrow afternoon"

"Yeah, yeah" Yuuto rubbed the back of his neck "I'm already curious what kind of game is it."

"Hope I can score some cute girls there" Ryouta said and grinned.

Ren sweat dropped after he heard that "Yeah, let's hope that's real girl. Not some man trying to disguise himself as a girl or an old hag"  
Yuuto nodded solemnly "Yeah, I didn't want it happened again"

"HEY!" Ryouta protested "It's not like I wanted it to happened to! How should I know if SHE in fact was a HE, and HE already married and have 2 little kids!"

"I'm going to take a shower" Yuuto said as he glanced at the clock near the T.V "We have class remember"

"I hate class" Ryouta whined as he put the box on the wooden floor "It's boring"

Yuuto already disappeared into the bathroom and Ren could hear the shower running. Ryouta already disappeared into his bedroom probably trying to tame his hair. Ren sat on the couch while waited for Yuuto to come out from the bathroom. The door opened and Yuuto walked out from it, only wearing a black boxer and his hair still wet. Ren eyes trailed on Yuuto well build chest, it didn't surprise Ren that Yuuto had a well build body, since he trained his ass off since he was a little kid. If only the girl at school saw Yuuto at this state, Ren bet most of them will have a major nose bleed. Yuuto already disappeared into his bedroom and Ren walked into the bathroom, he stripped himself and entered the shower. And to be honest Ren felt a little jealous with Yuuto, since he's so tall and had a well build body, unlike him, he's small and had petite body.

"Uh, this is awkward"

Ren froze when he heard Ryouta voice, the brunette turned slowly and found Ryouta on his pants, without shirt, staring at him with wide eyes. They staring into each other for a moment before Ren narrowed his eyes at Ryota.

"Get. Out" Ren hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Why? We both are man, why are you acting embarrassed?" Ryouta asked not so innocently.

"We are 16 years old!" Ren hissed again "Not 5 years old!"

Ryouta lips formed a sly smirked "Oh, did you embarrassed? Yuuto seemed fine enough when he wandering through the apartment only wearing boxer"

"He's wearing boxer! And he's not naked!" Ren shouted defensively "And beside he got something to show off!"

Ryouta felt offended "Hey! I got something to show off to!"

Before Ryouta could say anymore the bathroom door opened and Yuuto face appeared there, with ticked mark on his forehead. He quickly swung his arm into Ryouta neck and dragged him outside, Ryouta grabbed the door frame and tried his best to wiggle out from Yuuto death grip, but since Yuuto is stronger than him Ryouta gave up and let his raven haired friend dragged him. The bathroom door closed and Ren could hear a loud 'THUMP' and Ryouta loud whine. He just shook his head and quickly finished his shower time. He quickly dried his hair and wore his clothes before. When Ren stepped out from the bathroom, he saw Ryouta sulking in the corner while Yuuto already cooking them some breakfast and prepared their lunch. (Yes, despite his scary looks Yuuto is the best cook in the world (Because his big sister, and his housemates incapable of cooking edible thing). Ryouta head snapped up when he heard Ren cleared his throat, Ren sent him signal to take a shower or they will be late. Ryouta sighed solemnly as he walked into the bathroom with solemn aura surrounding him.

Ren quickly headed to his room and changed into his uniform. After he satisfied with his looks he quickly grabbed his back and headed to the living room, to eat his breakfast. Yuuto already sat there with his uniform on without his blazer, despite it's almost winter, his immune system is amazing though.

Ryouta stepped out from his room and looking like a movie star as usual. He's uniform style almost like Yuuto but he wore his blazer. Ren could saw piercing decorated his left and right ear. Two on the left and one on the right. The teacher already warned him about the piercing, but they gave up about it after Ryouta 'talked' to them.

"Eat" Yuuto said while fiddling with his phone "I already eat my breakfast"

Ren and Ryouta sat on the chair and began to eat their breakfast silently. Yuuto sighed heavily as he put his phone on his bag, Ren raised his eyebrow and his friend attitude and decided to ask what's wrong.

"The manager from swim team, asked me to meet her before class" Yuuto answered "Probably she wanted me to join for the upcoming game, against another school from another prefecture"

Ryouta eyes lit up at the mentioned of Swim Manager "That girl, long black hair, pale skin, brown eyes, and C cup"  
Yuuto snorted at that "Did you seriously remembered all the cup size of the girl at school?"

"Pretty much" Ryouta said while brought his dirty dishes along with Ren and began to wash it.

"Say, why don't you use your brain for something more important" Ren quipped "Like lesson from school"

"Agreed" Yuuto said and stood up from his chair.

Ryouta pouted while put the clean dishes on the cabinet above him "Hey! It's important too! Beside Yuuto not brighter than me!"

"I use my brain for other matter" Yuuto answered while he began to wear his shoe.

"For what exactly? I barely saw you held a textbook" Ryouta commented.

"When I play in sport" Yuuto answered shortly "I use It to calculate my surrounding and what kind of moves should I used next"

"Say, Yuuto" Ren said as he wore his scarf "How could you calculate all of your move when you suck at physic and math? How could you calculate the distance and thing like that?"

Yuuto chocked on his own saliva when Ren asked that, while Ryouta just smirked while slung his arm across Ren shoulder.

"Hah, karma is a bitch!" he said cheekily.

Yuuto scrathed his head and pondering for a moment"I…don't exactly know how. When my eyes saw all of it, my brain kinda process it at that time and my body just react by it"

Ryouta smirked faltered when he heard that, he blinked and grabbed Yuuto arms. He began to shake him.  
"Why you?!" he said and shook Yuuto body harder.

"He is a genius a sport right" Ren said while grabbed Ryouta collar and dragged the blond from Yuuto "I bet that's the thing that made him genius"

Ryouta puffed his cheek while opened the front door "I hate you guys"

Yuuto chuckled and ruffled Ryouta hair "Whatever hot shot. Now, let's go before we late"

* * *

"I think Ms. Mori likes me" Ryouta suddenly blurted out, causing two of his friends chocked on their lunch.

Yuuto didn't say anything as he kept staring at his lunch, while Ren sent Ryouta disbelieved looks.

"I mean she kept staring at me the whole lesson" Ryouta said again as he ate his lunch.

"It's because you are keep texting during her class" Ren said and shook his head slightly "If I were her, I will sure kick you out and sent you into detention"

"Nah, she won't do that" Ryouta said smugly.

"And why is that?" Yuuto decided to ask.

"Because I'm too cool and charming and handsome, on top of that I'm charming" Ryouta boasted.

"You said charming twice" Yuuto said flatly.

"That's not the point" Ryouta said while waving his chopstick in front of Yuuto face "The point is…"

"If you say awesome I'm so poisoning your food tonight" Ren grumbled.

"I'm incredible" Ryouta finished.

"At least he used another choice of word" Yuuto said while chewing.

"Yeah, his brain cell finally grows" Ren said in fake tears "I'm so happy for you"

"Why it felt like you guys are insulting me?" Ryouta said clearly offended.

Yuuto and Ren shared a looks, before ignoring the blond and continue to eat their lunch. Ryouta had comical tears spilled from his eyes before he's sulking in his table, with depressed aura surround him. But, that only last for a second before a feminine voice called Ryouta name, that dark depressed aura soon turned into a bright aura. Ren swore he could hear bird chirping in that area of Ryouta aura.

"Did I just heard bird chirping?" Yuuto asked in disbelieved tone.

"Wow, from depressed into happy, just in…" Ren snapped his finger "…I can't believe it"

Ryouta practically bounced from his seat and he stood next to Nami, who quickly swung her arm around Ryouta neck, and she kissed his cheek. Ryouta laughed and kissed her forehead, causing the poor girl blushed till her neck. Ryouta pulled the girl into two of his friends who suspiciously made a dark deal under the table and Ryouta could faintly hear 'two days and 5000 yen'. Ryouta introduced Nami and Nami shyly introduced herself into Ren who smiled warmly at her (I swore I saw star practically came from his body when he did that), and she stuttered when she introduced herself into Yuuto who only gave her, blank cold looks. After the short introduction, Ryouta cleaned his table from his lunch, wrapped the box and put it back into his bag, before went into the backyard with Nami.

"Ren is sooo cuutee!" Nami squealed "He's so adorable"

Ryouta only sweat dropped 'If only she knew the real Ren'

"And Yuuto…" Nami voice trailed a bit "He's scary and mysterious, like I cannot read his expression at all"

"Ah, no" Ryouta grinned "He born with that face (…carefull Ryouta, Yuuto might kill you if he heard that). If you  
know him better, he's a really nice guy"

"I see" Nami said and smiled "But, I like you better" she said and leaned on Ryouta arms.  
Ryouta laughed bitterly inside his head, like me for me, or like me because I'm rich and has famous parent? He said mentally.

"Ryouta?" Nami asked and tilted her head.

"Yeah?" Ryouta asked and smiled at her.

"Do you even listening to me?" she asked again and smiled.

"Sorry" Ryouta scratched the back of his head sheepishly "I'm kinda lost in my own thought"

Nami giggled and wrapped her arms around Ryouta arm "I'm asking you, what we should do this afternoon after school"  
"How about watching a movie?" Ryouta suggested "I heard there's some good movies in the theater"

"Really? I love movie!" Nami said and smiled.

Ryouta ruffled the girl hair "After school, I'll wait for you at the usual place"

Nami nodded and gave a peck on Ryouta cheek, the blond boy only chuckled at her action. After all, he used to it, he could ask more, like a kiss on the lips. But, he wanted to see how this play out before he pulled Nami further.  
"Uh, lunch break almost over" Nami said as she looked at her watch "See you later, Ryo!"

Ryouta only smiled and waved his hand, before he lowered his head and let his bangs covered his grey eyes. He stayed silent for a moment, before turned around and walked back into his class again. When he reached the door, he saw a girl with black hair and pale skin spoke to Yuuto, but Yuuto mostly ignored her. A grin formed into Ryouta lips as he walked into the girl, he quickly swung his arm over the girl shoulder. The girl squeaked at the intimate contact and only gave Ryouta halfhearted glare.

"Yuki" Ryouta said and sent her a charming smile "Did this iceberg ignore you again?"

Yuki is the swim team manager, and she came into this class only to spoke with Yuuto, since Yuuto didn't come to her class this morning. Yuuto only eyeing his blond friend attitude with blank look as he leaned back into his desk, using his hand to support him.

"Is that all?" Yuuto asked.

Yuki blinked when she heard Yuuto spoke, she thought the ravenette ignored her the whole time she pleaded to him to join the swing team practice this evening. The school advised her to ask Yuuto to compete in the upcoming swim competition next week.

"Yeah" Yuki said and offered Yuuto a warm smile "So, do you want to join or not?"

Yuuto ran his hand through his black hair before he nodded, still with his blank expression "I have no choice. Even if I said no, the school will find another way to force me into that competition"

"Then meet me at the swimming pool after school end" she said and bowed to Yuuto "Thanks again and see you later"

Ryouta removed his arms around Yuki shoulder and he watched Yuki walked to the door. When the girl disappeared from them blond sight, he quickly whacked Yuuto on the side of his head. Yuuto only grunted as he rubbed the side of his head, while glaring at Ryouta.

"What do you want?" he asked in annoyed tone.

"That girl clearly into you" Ryouta said and puffed his cheek "And you just kill her chance"

Yuuto rolled his electric electric blue eyes as he sat on his desk "So?"

Ryouta pinched Yuuto cheeks and he pulled it "Smile Yuuto, smile. Can you smile ore often? You won't die if you smile often"

Yuuto slapped Ryouta hand from his cheek "Shut up! I have a reason why I put this face"

"He had his own reason Ryo, beside I don't mind at all. Beside sometimes he smile and laugh when he with us" Ren added, he wondered why his raven haired friend love to put his expressionless face everywhere he went.

"Cold" Ryouta said again "You are so fucking cold"

"Tch, I was train to put this kind of face" Yuuto said and looked at both of his friends

"I bet, you put that kind of face so the enemy couldn't read your face, therefor they couldn't predict your next  
movement or your mental state" Ren said and Yuuto nodded.

Ren sighed as he pinched his nose bridge "Still, at least smile more often, even without us around"

Ryouta pinched both of Yuuto cheek again "Smile" he said in sing song voice.

Yuuto only grunted when Ryouta pinched his cheek like that.

"Smile" Ryouta said and pinched harder.

"But, even though he smiled" Ren chuckled "He couldn't interact with other human being. He's a hopeless case"

"I am not!" Yuuto exclaimed, but his cheek betrayed him.

"Aw, he is blushing" Ryouta cooed and ruffled Yuuto hair "Isn't he just adorable?"

Yuuto quickly put Ryouta head in a headlock, Ryouta yelped in panicked as he scratched Yuuto arm. Ren only  
laughed as he took a few picture of his friend.

"Agh! He's killing me!" Ryouta yelled "He's going to kill me!"

Ren only put his innocent smile as he patted Ryouta head "I ship both of you!"

Ryouta face turned pale as his eye went wide "What did you just say?"

"Yuuta!" Ren exclaimed "From Yuuto x Ryouta!"

Yuuto only smirked as he hardened his headlock on Ryouta "So, I'm the alpha huh?"

"Ack!" Ryouta yelped "Over my death body!"

"O my god!"

The trio froze when they heard a girl high pitch voice. Yuuto didn't let Ryouta head go, while Ren still filming the whole thing.

"O my god! I ship them both!" a girl squealed in happiness.

"No, I Ship Yuuto and Ren" another said in loud voice.

"I ship three of them!" Another one said "Three way, it way much better!"

Ryouta elbowed Yuuto solar plexus hard, and the ravenette gasped in pain. Ryouta quickly released himself from a deadly headlock, and smiled charmingly at the girls. But before he could even speak, the girls squealed even harder, and chanted their own ship, Ryouta came back with depressed aura.

"My reputation" he said in depressed tone.

"Yuuto" Ren whispered "Maybe your coldness and antisocial attitude will work"

Yuuto sighed as he walked into the girls, he put his usual blank cold looks. The girls stopped squealing when Yuuto towered over them.

"It just misunderstanding" Yuuto said in cold tone "There's nothing between us three"

"But, but…"

Yuuto flinched when one of the girl, staring at him with big wide and teary eyes. He's weak against cute things and one of the girl in front of him just pulled dejected puppy mode. Yuuto blushed and turned his head into the other side, while covering half of his face with his hand. The girl squealed even harder when they saw Yuuto blushing and Yuuto came back still blushing.

"What the hell are you blushing for?!" Ryouta screamed and whacked Yuuto hard on the head.

"One of them put puppy dog eyes" Yuuto hissed "I can't stand that!"

"O yeah, forgot" Ryouta put his poker face "The oh so cold Ice Prince weak against cute things, like puppy and kitten!"

Ren sighed as he pinched his nose bridge again "My turn then"

"Don't" Ryouta and Yuuto said together.

"Why?" he whined.

Ryouta and Yuuto exchanged looks before they stood up, they stood in front of Ren and gave the girls their sharpest glare, and the aura at the class turned heavy and chilly, Ren could felt murder intent seeping from both Yuuto and Ryouta. The girl quickly stopped squealing and their face turned pale, within a minute the girl already disappeared from the front class door, after promising they wouldn't tell a single soul about what just happened in front of them. Ren blinked at this, he still couldn't process what happened. But, before he could ask what just happened the bell rang loudly, signaling that the class will started soon.

"We just don't want to share your cuteness" Ryouta said coldly.

Yuuto only nodded while he sat on his desk.

Ren slapped his hand on his face hard "You guys are totally gross!"

* * *

 **Ryouta : and now for the next chapter...**

 **Me : What are you doing in here?**

 **Ryouta : Well, I just want to see my lovely fans, they already adore me**

 **Me : You just appeared in chapter one Ryo. And no, nobody said anything about you being adorable. You are a (bastard)flirt of the group**

 **Ryouta : (sulking in the corner)**

 **Me : Oi, that's my corner. Found your own corner.**

 **Yuuto : ...**

 **Me : ...uh, how did you get in here?**

 **Yuuto : ...**

 **Me : ...Ryoute move aside (sulking in the corner with Ryouta)**

 **Yuuto : ...what are you doing huddle in the corner like that?**

 **Me : He's speaking! Praise the heaven he speak!**

 **Yuuto : (hit me in the head) shut up. You are too noisy.**

 **Me : The Yeti of the group already come**

 **Yuuto : Yeti?**

 **Me : Because you are so tall and big, also cold and violent (Quickly ran away before Yuuto could kill me)**

 **Ryouta :...please give some good review about me, so I can brag to that damn writer.**

 **Ren : Heya, guys!**

 **Me : (Hide behind Ren, but failed miserably as Ren shorter than me) This story is about all of you. So, the reviewis for all of you, the story and me**

 **Yuuto : (eyes twitch) why did you drag Ren too?**

 **Me : I have no choice! You wanted to kill me!**

 **Ren : Yuuto, don't be so violent. This girl is the writer, she basically can do anything to us in the story.**

 **Ryouta : But, she's so mean. I mean she made Yuuto and you, smacked me all the time.**

 **Ren : Er, we still gonna smack some sense into you Ryo. With or without the writer consent**

 **Yuuto : Nodded in silence**

 **Ryouta : (Sulking in the corner and began to grow mushroom)**

 **Me : Anyway, good bye guys. See you later (Push the three of them out). See you on the game! Mwahahahahaha**

 **And just like Ryouta said, don't forget to leave some review and follow and favorite okay**

 **Bye bye**


	2. Character Introduction

**Character Bio**

Full Name : Yuuto Morita (Yuuto)

Age : 16

Player Id : Raitou

Hair Color : Black

Eye Color : Electric blue

Height : 6'0'' (183 cm)

Weight : 64 kg

Weapon : Heavy Sword

Personalities :

Yuuto is a cold person, he usually put his blank or expressionless face. People often get intimidated by him, because of his expressionless face that accompanied by sharp and cold eyes. He rarely expressed his feeling towards other people, except the people he closed with and he trust the most, Ryouta and Ren. He really cared and protective about the people he closed to, to the extended that he is willing to take a bullet for that person or killing someone just to keep that person who closed to him safe from any harm. Yuuto had a nick name 'Ice Prince' from the people around him, because of his handsome features and cold attitude. And Yuuto is a genius when it came to sport, any kind of it. When they get trapped in SAO, Yuuto become colder towards other players and he didn't trust anyone but his best friend, Ryouta and Ren. Eventually he began to warm up towards other player, but he still kept his feeling towards himself.

* * *

Full Name : Ryouta Takegawa (Ryouta)

Age : 16

Player ID : Kuro

Hair Color : Blonde

Eye Color : Grey

Height : 5'7" (175 cm)

Weight : 58 kg

Weapon : Katana

Pesonalities :

Ryouta is a very charming and friendly person, he's the joker of the trio. He can brighten up the mood and always put a smile on his face. He had godlike handsome face thanks to his parent gene, and the only heir of big Takegawa company which specialize in advance medical equipment. But, Ryouta is a playboy and a bit of pervert, he often dated various girls and broke up with them after he got bored or the girl didn't meet his expectation. Ryouta really care about his friends, Yuuto and Ren. He often spoiled them with his wealth and status, and he always protect his friends with his best abilities, even he had to use dirty trick that he learned from his parents to destroy their rival. When Ryouta and his friends got trapped in SAO, Ryouta never stopped to encourage his best friends to never give up, and keep moving on. Because he knew, that his parents will do anything to ensure his and his best friends safety from the real world.

* * *

Full name : Ren Kaidou

Age : 16

Player ID : Raiden

Hair Color : Brown

Eye Color : Amber

Height : 5'4'' (165 cm)

Weight : 48 kg

Weapon : Rapier

Personalities :

Ren in the brain of the group and the most rational person in there. He's the one who kept Yuuto and Ryouta in line. Ren father is a genius programmer and that genius is inherited to Ren and his older brother. Ren is the smallest one in the group and had this cute and adorable face, people around him always wondered how could Ren became friends like Ryouta and Yuuto. Ren really loved his best friends and willing to do anything to make them happy and protect them, since they are the one who really understood him. If Ren saw someone trying to hurt his best friends, he will threaten to destroy that someone life completely, by exposing that someone darkest secret to the public, since Ren is able to hack into various places and gathering that amount of information is not a big deal for him. When he get trapped in SAO along with Yuuto and Ryouta, Ren always the one who gathered the information in there and he will make sure that Yuuto and Ryouta won't die, he even won't hesitate hack the SAO server just to make sure that they will survive the game.


	3. Game of Death

**Me : Hello everybody how are you today?**

 **This is the second chapter of my fanfiction**

 **And maybe the first chapter was too boring**

 **I did it on purpose because that is the introduction chapter**

 **I want you the readers know about my OC life before they got trapped in the game**

 **Abd now as they already got trapped in the game things will be get interesting**

 **Ryouta : Somebody called me?**

 **Me : Nobody called you Ryo. And what the hell are you doing on my room?**

 **Yuuto : you didn't bother to lock the door, idiot.**

 **Me : Seriously?! You too!**

 **Ren : I'm over here too.**

 **Me : ...**

 **Ryouta : Aw, we broke her capability of speaking or writing**

 **Ren : Her eyes didn't even blink**

 **Yuuto : *sigh* Oi, wake up *flicked his finger on my forehead***

 **Me : Ouch! Hey, that's hurt Yeti!  
**

 **Yuuto : *glare***

 **Me *Shiver* o-okay then. I'll let you read in peace and uh...**

 **Ryouta : She didn't own SAO, sadly. If only she a bit brighter than this.**

 **Me : Shut up or I'll kill you in a ungrateful way!**

 **Ren : Okay then, we will leave you now. Please enjoy the story**

 ***whispering* and forgive her bad grammar or spelling, since she's an idiot**

 **Me : ...out...**

* * *

 **Complete Summary :**

 **They thought that playing Sword Art Online just like playing another MMORPG, the difference is they can actually be in the game. They never thought that they will get trapped in the game, and if they die in the game they will die in the real world. They, Yuuto, Ryouta and Ren, decided to form a group that only consist of them, called Cerberus, to increase their survival rate. But, their goal not only to survive, but to escape from the game itself. Watch as they trained themselves to get stronger, their life in the SAO, and their struggle in the game. What will they do when they forced to sacrifice their own personal gain and feeling just for the sake of other player? Can Yuuto, Ryouta and Ren actually finish the game and save the other player that trapped in SAO? or will they grew despair and decided to ignore everything as they didn't want to die in real life?**

* * *

"Ready?" Ren asked while stood up from his chair.

Yuuto nodded and Ryouta pumped his fist on the air. The three boys walked into their own room and began to boot up the game. They wore the nerve gear and laid down into the bed, when the clock showed on the nerve gear hit 13:00.

"Link start!"

Three of them shouted and their consciousness began to fade away from the real world as they entered the virtual world. Ren smiled when he began to create his character, he created a man with silver hair with medium build and height. Ren paused when the game asked him to enter his ID, Ren shrugged as he entered 'Raiden' since he used that ID a lot when he played MMORPG with Yuuto and Ryouta. When all the preparation finished the surrounding area began to morph into a town. Ren or Raiden began to blink and he tried to adjust his eyes to his surrounding, he smiled when he realized he already in the game. Raiden turned his head around and tried to find his best friend, only to find a red headed man walked towards him and grinning like a mad man.

"Raiden, huh?" the man said and pushed Raiden shoulder playfully "So, original, Ren"

"Ryouta?" Raiden tried to identify the man in front of him.

"Yes" the red head nodded "But, in here I'm Kuro"

Raiden sweat dropped "Your ID like my brother favorite cat's name"

Kuro pouted "Shut up! Anyway, where's our beloved Yuuto"

"….over here…"

Kuro jumped and hid behind Raiden when he heard another masculine voice right behind him. Raiden saw a tall man with dirty blonde hair and forest green eyes. Kuro peeked through Raiden shoulder and he glared at the man.  
"Yuuto" Raiden said calmly as tried to push Kuro who hid behind him.

"It's Raitou" Yuuto said and tilted his head "Is it me, or you have grown taller, Ren?"

Ren blushed as he smacked Yuuto head hard "Shut up! I made my character this way! I hate always being the small one! And its Raiden, get it right"

Yuuto or Raitou only chuckled "Okay, okay. You got it boss" then Yuuto eyes landed on the red haired man who hid behind Raiden.

"I guess that's Ryouta" Raitou said and crossed his arms "What ID he used?"

"Kuro" Ryouta answered as he stepped forward.

Raitou blinked as he held back his laughter "Seriously? Your ID like a cat's name"

Kuro kicked Raitou shin hard "Shut up! I don't care!"

"So…" Raiden rubbed both of his hand together "What now?"

"Exploring" Yuuto answered "Buy some weapon and grinding up"

Raiden swiped the air in front of him and a menu appeared there "I guess we can buy decent weapon with this amount of money"

Kuro stretched his arm up "Okay, then let's hunting some weapon"

The three of the began to explore the city, while trying to find a decent weapon for each of them. They stopped at a weapon shop and began to buy their own sword. Raitou bought a heavy sword, the sword was big and heavy, but the attack is quite big. Raiden picked a battle rapier because it's lighter and smaller, and Raiden could focus on his speed. While, Kuro he picked a short sword, because he wanted to be an all-round player, unlike Raitou who focusing on his attack and possibly defense, and Raiden who focused on his speed. Beside short sword is kind of cool, according to the red head player anyway. After thy bought their own weapon, they decided to exit the town and explored the area outside of the town which is infested by monster.

"So, how do we attack?" Raitou asked while unsheathed his sword from his back.

"Shouldn't we like, just hacking and slashing around?" Kuro said while eyeing the pig monster-like in front of him.

"I think, there's something called sword skill or something if I recall" Raiden said while tapped his chin "But, I didn't know how to activate it"

Kuro sighed as he lowered his head "Aw, bummer. This is not fun"

Raitou sighed as he gripped the hilt of his sword tighter "Let me try something" he said and took a step forward.

Raitou closed his eyes as he tried to breath steadily, something popped on his mind and he quickly opened his eyes. He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter as he dashed towards the enemy, Raitou didn't realize that his sword glowed into faint blue as he swung his sword into the pig. Raito quickly stopped and turned around, only to find the pig health reduced half way. Raitou clicked his tongue in distaste as he readied his sword again, he charged again and this time he managed to kill the pig. An announcement appeared in front of him and it said the amount of experience, col and item he got.

"Done" he said smugly and earned a jealous glare from both Raiden and Kuro.

"How did you do that?!" both of them yelled and attracted some unwanted attention.

Raitou sheathed his sword again and rubbed the back of his head "I don't know how to explain it. I guess if you concentrated enough you can felt something in your brain"

Kuro growled as he tried to do the same thing, he gripped the hilt of his sword that hung on his waist as he concentrated hard. When he felt something inside his mind, he quickly opened his eyes and dashed at some random pig. Kuro quickly drew his sword and sliced the pig, Kuro quickly turned around again as he sliced the pig for the second time. The pig disappeared into pixel and an announcement appeared in front of Kuro.

"That's was so fucking cool!" he exclaimed as he sheathed his sword back "I mean, It was like in the movie! So, this is what feel like to be a hero"

"Idiot" Raitou said as he hit Kuro head gently "You still in the lowest level"

Raiden unsheathed his own weapon as he eyeing some of the pigs "Concentrate, huh?" he mumbled and charged at a pig. His own blade gave a faint amber glow as he stabbed a pig, and like the other it takes two attacked to kill the pig.

"Is it me, or when we used our sword skill, it's glowing?" Kuro asked and crossed his arm.

"Now that I think of it" Raiden sheathed his rapier "Yeah, they are glowing"

Raitou swiped his hand and he sighed when he saw the clock "I think we should head back" he said and turned to his friends "It's already 5:27. I mean we still have to eat right?"

"Now that you mention it. I'm hungry" Kuro said.

"Let's continue tomorrow morning" Raiden said as he swiped his hand to open his menu "What are you cooking tonight, Raitou?"

"Spaghetti with meat ball" Raitou answered as he opened his own menu.

"I want extra cheese" Kuro exclaimed.

Raiden only smiled at his friend remark, but his smile faltered away as he couldn't find the log out button. His hand trembled a bit and he blinked rapidly.

"Raiden"

Raiden turned only to find Raitou stared at his own menu with horror looks "Please, tell me that you can find your own log out button"

"I can't find one too" Kuro said and he bit his lower lips "This is a bug right?"

Raiden shook his head "My dad said that's the game is complete, and there's no bug in the system"

Raitou furrowed his eyebrow "Then how did you explain this?"

Before Raiden could answer, he flinched when he heard the bell in the town rang loudly. Three of them turned and stared at the town with confused looks, then a light surrounded them and they teleported to the main plaza, where they first arrived at the game. Soon the other player joined them, and all of them looked equally confused.

"Look at that!" a voice exclaimed as someone pointed something on the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Kuro said

Kuro didn't like this at all, he got a very bad feeling about this. The red thing on the sky began to spread around and eventually covered the whole sky. The air became heavy and tense as a weird red substances began to ooze from the sky and formed a red cloak and its hovered in the sky.

"I don't like this" Raitou hissed "I have a bad feeling about this" he clenched his fist.

"Whoever is this" Kuro muttered "They better be stop joking and let us leave."

The red thing began to introduce itself as the creator of the game, Kayaba Akihiko and he greeted everyone in the game. Raiden felt a chill ran down on his spine when Kayaba said 'welcome to my world'. But, the next word he said brought chaos on the all player.

"The missing log out button is not a defect" Kayaba said "I repeat again; this is not a defect. It is a feature in Sword Art Online. You cannot log out of SAO yourselves and no one on the outside cannot shut down or remove the Nerve Gear. Should this be attempted the transmitter inside the Nerve Gear will emit a powerful microwave and destroying your brain, thus ending your life"

"That bastard!" Kuro hissed "So, that's why he so interested in studying the microwave from my dad"

"What do you mean?" Raitou asked.

"The helmet is covered your whole head" Kuro explained "And it's possible to plant the damn microwave there, and it can easily fry your brain if you expose to it even for a second"

Kayaba suddenly talked about the casualty, the people who died because their parent or friend tried to remove the Nerve Gear forcefully. But, then Kayaba stopped at some newspaper, especially at the headline. Raiden gasped when he saw it, he clearly saw his face along with Raitou and Kuro on it, they real face.

"Morita Yuuto, the genius athlete. Takegawa Routa, the heir of Takegawa company. Kaidou Ren, the genius programmer. All of them are the victim of online game called Sword Art Online. But, at this stage the paramedics couldn't do anything since removing the Nerve Gear will kill all of them." Raitou read and he clenched his jaw "That bastard! How did he managed to do it?!"

"And how in earth my father let this happened?" Raiden hissed.

"As you can see, even the government couldn't do anything regardless of their beloved stars trapped in the game" Kayaba said "Your hope of rescue from the government is pointless, as they cannot do anything"

"But, there's only one mean escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincard, if you make your way through the dungeon and defeat the floor boss. Defeat the final boss on floor 100, and the game will be complete. And one more important point, if you die in the game you will die in the real world too" Kayaba said "Finally, I have added something to your inventory. Please, see for yourself"

Almost automatically, Raitou, Kuro and Raiden, opened their inventory and found a mirror on the list. When they tap the mirror, a real mirror appeared on their hand and they able to see their own reflection, their avatar reflection. Kuro frowned at this, is this some kind of his sick joke from Kayaba? Than a bright light enveloped him and all the player, Kuro blinked several time before looked back into the mirror. He gasped when he saw his own real face on the mirror, he dropped the mirror and looked up. Kuro saw Raitou real face and Raiden real face (and real height too.)

"Your face" Raitou muttered "Damn, this is pointless"

"Pointless?" Kuro tilted his head.

"Kayaba already broadcast our real name into the player in here. There's no point in using our ID again, people will recognize us easily, since our face practically on the news" Raiden explained.

"That's them!" a voice shouted.

Raitou turned around and found some of the player staring at him and his friend direction.

"That's Morita Yuuto, the tallest one. The blonde one is Takegawa Ryouta and the shortest one is Kaidou Ren" one of the said out loud.

Raitou or Yuuto stepped forward and blocked the other player view from his best friends. He sent then a cold glare, daring them to say anymore. Raitou didn't bother to listen to Kayaba Akihiko words anymore, he ready to defend his friend if its necessary. Then Kayaba Akihiko disappeared and the sky turned into the original color again. It's silent for a moment, then chaos happened. Raitou quickly turned around, grabbed both of his friend arms, and dragged them away from the central square. Raitou ran until he reached some quiet alley and he stopped, he took a deep breath before turned to face his exhausted friends.

"I think we should formed a team" Raitou suggested.

"You mean a guild?" Kuro asked.

Raitou shook his head "Just the three of us. I don't trust the other player, after what just happened. I believed they either will hate us or used us. And I don't want that happened"

"But, it will be hard with just the three of us" Raiden said.

Raitou smiled softly as he put his hand on top of Raiden head "We will survive. I'll make sure that happened"

Kuro opened his menu and offered an invitation to join a party to Raitou and Raiden "So, what we should called ourselves?"

Raiden accepted the invitation and tapped his chin "Uh, I can't think of anything"

"Cerberus" Raitou pointed out "It had three head, and there's three of us. And its strong"

Kuro grinned and punched Raitou shoulder lightly "That's nice name. I love it and sound pretty dark"

Raitou just shrugged as he accepted the invitation "So, what's our next move?"

Raiden opened his map "I suggest we headed to the first town, and we can grind up to increase our level. In order to survive we have to have a high level and skill"

Raitou nodded "Okay then"

Kuro hand already on the hilt of his sword "One more thing" he said while drew his sword "Don't die"

* * *

They finally managed to reach the first town and decided to take a little break. Kuro, Raitou and Raiden level already reached level 5 during the way to the first town. They decided to leveling up more the next day, since they are pretty tired after all the thing they went through. When they walked to the nearby inn, they could feel people staring at them with curious looks, but thanks god, they decided to keep their mouth shut. After paying some col to the inn owner, they quickly headed to their room and closed the door. Kuro threw himself on the bed as he sighed tiredly, he didn't even bother to change into normal clothes.

"We will do some quest tomorrow" Raitou said as he sat down on a wooden chair "We have to collect more col and experience. Because, we need new weapon and new armor; If we want to survive"

"Yeah, maybe we should do the easy one first" Raiden said as he leaned on the wall "I knew some that quite good with good reward"

"We can make our name in here" Kuro said as he turned so he faced the ceilings.

Raitou only grunted in response as he stood up and walked into his bed "Now, we should rest. Tomorrow the real deal began"

-Time Skip-

"Uh, what should do again?" Kuro asked while drew his sword "I thought we only collect some dumb herb, so how did we got roped into this?"

Raitou already drew his sword too "I guess that giant plant our true objective?"

Raiden sighed loudly "That THING is our objective! Aren't you listening to what I say the whole journey to here?"

Kuro grumbled "You said collect some herb! I thought we just have to squad down and pulled some random plant. You didn't say anything about fighting some giant ass plant!"

Raitou studied the giant plant in front of him, which started to swing its enormous whip towards them. Raitou, Raiden and Kuro quickly jumped into the side to avoid the attack, the whip hit the ground hard and send cloud dust everywhere. Raitou readied his sword as he ran towards the cloud of dust, he could hear the monster roared, Raitou quickly jumped as another whip came and hit the ground. The raven haired male twisted his body mid-air and slashed his big sword at the monster head. He skidded on the ground and quickly rolled to the side, to avoid the monster feet.

"Kuro!" he yelled and Kuro came in running, while activating his sword skill.

Kuro rolled to the side, to avoid another barrage of attack from the monster as he continued to charge at the monster. Kuro swung his sword at the monster feet, effectively reduced the monster HP to half as he stopped and called Raiden name out loud. Raiden came in running and he jumped, he quickly readied his rapier and stabbed the monster in its body repeatedly. The monster HP became red and its roared angrily.

"Well, now its angry" Kuro said and stood up straight "Anyone care to kill it"

Before Raiden could answer, Raitou already going for the kill. The ravenette already activated his sword skill as he charged at the enormous plant. Raitou dodged another whip attacked and he swung his sword at the plant, Raitou bend his right knee, to reduce his speed. When Raitou stopped, the monster already disappeared into pixels and an announcement appeared in front of Raitou, Kuro and Raiden. They got the same amount col and exp, but the item they searched for ended up in Raitou storage, along with another item.

"Done" Raitou said as he put his sword into his back.

Kuro sheathed his sword "I hate plant" he whined as he looked at his HP bar "He managed to reduce my life"

"Now, now" Raiden said while grinning like crazy "We already got what we wanted, and our level already gone up to 7"

"How about we leveling up till 10? Before we came back" Raitou suggested

"It's pretty hard" Raiden said "I mean the monster around here pretty lame in Exp. We have to advance into next floor if we wanted to level up quickly"

"Let's explore the surrounding area tomorrow" Kuro said "Maybe we can find some clue about the boss room"

"We cannot beat it with our current level" Raitou said as he walked back into the town where they took the quest "But, maybe we can if we teamed up with another player"

Raiden stretched his hand upwards "I suggested we do some more quest and leveling up. Until we level 10 better 15, it will be a pain in the ass. But, it's necessary for our survival"

They stopped when they saw some wolf appeared in front of them. Kuro rubbed both of his hand as he grinned like a crazy person.

"Well, we can collect some Experience while we got back along with the col. I heard we can bought house in here" Kuro said and he drew his sword.

"I suppose you right" Raitou muttered "Beside we cannot go back with them blocking our way"

Raiden only nodded while drew his rapier "There's probably tons of them, so teaming up again?"

Before Raitou answered Kuro already disappeared and killed one of them. Raitou only sighed as he drew his own sword and attacked nearby wolf along with Raiden. Within 15 minutes they managed to clear the way and continued their journey. Kuro still on fire, while Raitou and Raiden couldn't wait to get back, gave the quest item and got some rest. Finally, they are arrived in the town and they quickly headed to the town square and gave the item to the person who requested it. They got decent amount of experience, but not enough to level up to level 8. After all that finished they decided to head to the town bar. To eat and took a little break, while gathering some information.

"I'm tired" Kuro said while rested his head on the table "Never thought we have to walk that far just to get some herb"

Raitou sighed as he looked around, some of player noticed them but decided to keep quiet.

"Nothing happened since Kayaba told our identity directly" Raitou said "I guess, they decided to focus in the game and forget about us"

"Their life is more important" Kuro said "They already focused on their own life"

"That's nice" Raiden said "I couldn't imagine what will happened if they decide to focus on us"

They felt into comfortable silence as they tried to overhear some news, looks like some of the player already dead in the game. And some of them talked about various quest they already took, but nothing on the first floor boss. Raitou stood up and he walked to the quest board, he read each one of them carefully and one of them caught his interest. The prize is nice, with big amount of Experience and col, the experience enough to make their level to go to level 8 possibly 10 if the monster on their way is strong enough.

"Hey guys" Raitou called their friends "I found something interesting"

Raiden stood up and walked towards his friends "Another quest? But we just finished one. Aren't you tired or something?"

"Oh yeah, I'm ready for another quest!" Kuro said excitedly and earned a looks from another player in the bar.

Raitou frowned at the sudden attention "I will accept it" he grunted before accepted the quest and exited the bar.

Kuro and Raiden exchanged glanced before followed their raven haired friend. They walked to the person who post the quest, a NPC middle age man asked for a help, to deliver a letter to her daughter on another town. A simple quest at first, but the distance is quite far away, they have to sleep on the outside for 2 days just to reached the town where's that man daughter lives and they will get their prize there. Kuro and Raiden agreed, because first they also wanted to move to the other town. The dungeon is on that town, so this quest helped them moved to that town and clear the first floor boss. They decided to but some supplies first, like health potion, health crystal, and all necessary item for their long journey. After they ready, they quickly left the town and walked into the next town with a help from their map.

"I hate to admit it" Kuro said as he took a look around "But the view in this game, quite awesome. The greenery and the water are still clean, unlike in Tokyo"

"If only this is not a death game" Raiden said "I will definitely enjoy it"

Raitou didn't say anything as he focused on the road in front of him, he didn't let his guard down. Monster are everywhere and they can appear at any time they wanted. The monster cannot attack them when they are in the village, they are safe there. But, once you stepped outside from the village, the monster can kill you if you are not careful. Soon enough, they stopped abruptly when they heard something near the forest. Raitou hand already on the hilt of his sword while he shifted into his fighting stances. Kuro followed his friend action soon enough as he eyeing the forest.

"Oh shit" Raiden murmured when he saw a giant ass elephant or mammoth emerged from the forest and looking at them with angry looks.

"An elephant" Kuro said and grinned.

"It's a mammoth" Raitou said back as he drew his sword.

"It's an elephant dummy! It's grey not brown!" Kuro argued.

"It has big ivory and long fur! It's definitely a mammoth" Raitou argued back.

Before it could turn into full scale fight, the mammoth managed to swat both of them with its trunk. Raitou groaned when his back made contact with the hard ground and Kuro landed on top of him. Raitou pushed his blond friend off him as he dusted himself and picked up his sword. He frowned when his health almost turned from green into yellow, the monster definitely above their level, probably level 9 or 10. Kuro whined when he got up as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's hurt" he said.

"You cannot feel pain in here, remember?" Raitou stated as he watched Raiden fought the elephant-mammoth thing alone.

"Uh, shouldn't we help Raiden?" Kuro asked almost innocently "He's having a hard time dealt with that thing"

Raitou only shrugged his shoulder as he watched the fight in front of him. Raiden was fast, faster than both of his friend due to his small frame and light weapon. But, his attack and defense as not great as Raitou and Kuro. Raitou and Kuro quickly jogged to the brunette side when the said brunette health almost reached half. Raiden scowled when he saw Raitou and Kuro in front of him, and readied to fight.

"You guys are jerk!" he hissed "Where were you when I got beaten up like that?"

Raitou didn't bother to answer as he studied the creature in front of him. This monster clearly had a strong attack and defense, but its slow like hell. Maybe they can attack from all side, first they will switch out and second they can attack together as thee finishing blow.  
"Let's surround it" Raitou said.

"Ah, I see" Raiden snapped his finger as he stood up "We can attack it from all the side"

"I like the idea" Kuro stated "Let's finish it quickly, I'm already tired and its almost night"

The three of them quickly ran and surround the monster, the monster roared in anger as its tried to stomp Kuro. Kuro quickly jumped to the side and drew his own sword. When Kuro feet touched the ground, he made a quickly dashed towards the monster and he quickly activated his sword skill, and he slash diagonally at the monster feet. The monster roared again as its fell into the ground and created cloud of dust surround it.

"Raitou, switch!" Kuro yelled.

Raitou quickly ran towards the monster and he jumped, Raitou rested his sword on his shoulder while activating his sword skill. His sword glowed faintly as he held the hilt with two hands, he swung his sword down hard when the gravity decided to bring him to the ground again. The sword slashed the monster body and its health depleted to orange. Raitou quickly rolled to the side, created a path for Raiden.

"Raiden! Switch!" Raitou yelled.

Raiden quickly drew his rapier as he ran towards the monster which still on the ground, but a mistake happened here. The monster got up so quickly and ready to impale the brunette male with its ivory.

"Raiden!" Kuro warned his friend but it's too late.

Raiden eyes went wide at this, he will definitely death if those gigantic ivory impaled him through the chest. But, Raiden saw a black blur and within a minute Raitou appeared in front of him with sword ready. The ivory made contact with Raitou sword and a loud 'BOOM' echoed through the quiet night. Raiden froze when he saw one of his raven haired friend blocked the attack. Raitou grunted at the impact and he tried his best to held his ground, his feet pushed back as the monster pushed him harder. Raiden focused snapped back into reality when he realized that Raitou won't able to hold the monster much longer. He quickly ran to the other side and activating his sword skill, Raiden jumped and impaled the monster from the side multiple times. The monster snapped its head upwards and Raitou thrown back a couple of inch. Raitou quickly put his free hand on the ground and pushed his body upwards, he twisted his body mid-air so he can land on his feet. Raitou landed on the ground with one of his knee as he observing the battle field in front of him.

"Now!" Kuro yelled.

They quickly activated their sword skill as they lunged at the monster together. And finally the fighting over, they won and the monster already gone into pixels. They got the same announcement and they level went up from 7 to 8 and Kuro got the special item. They both quickly slumped into the ground and panted hard, they already exhausted and desperately need a rest. Kuro quickly opened his menu and went through his item, he produced some food and sleeping bags. While Raiden collect some firewood to make a small fire camp and Raitou scouting the area surround them. Raitou came back when the fire camp already lit up and both of his friends already sat around it.

"It's safe" Raitou said as he took a bread from Kuro "But, I'll take the first watch"

"I'm next" Kuro said and yawned.

After ate their dinner, Raiden and Kuro already on their sleeping back and they slept peacefully. Raitou only watched the fire camp danced in front of him and enjoyed the silenced around him. He looked up at the sky and wondering, what happened with their real body in the real world. Will we able to return? He thought as he staring at the beautiful night sky. Raitou sighed heavily and he lowered his head, his black bangs covered his eyes. He still couldn't imagine that Kayaba Akihiko dared to do this, killed a lots of people and trapped them against their will. And how come the government and the police couldn't do anything? Just how messed up this situation is? Raitou stiffened when he heard a footstep from not too far behind him. He quickly turned around and his hand already on the hilt of his sword.

"Who's there?" he asked coldly.

A feminine figure stepped in and she wore deep red cloak that covered her face, but Raitou could still see her brown hair inside her cloak. Raitou didn't lower his guard for once when the figure approached him, the girl stopped a couple of meter from his position.

"Can I take a rest here?" she asked in monotone voice "I'll go as soon as I regain my energy"

Raitou took a glanced at his sleeping friend and his eyes trailed back into the girl. The girl didn't move an inch, maybe she knew if she moved or did something suspicious the raven haired male with sword clearly bigger than her will slice her up without batting an eye. The girl sighed as she removed the hood from her head, Raitou could saw beautiful face with amber eyes, similar to Raiden. Raitou finally let the hilt of his sword go, but he didn't lower his guard at all.

"Go ahead" Raitou said with blank expression as he turned to face the fire again.

The girl mumbled thank you as she took a seat far from Raitou. They quickly feel into an awkward silence as the night went by.

"You looked awfully familiar" the girl suddenly broke the silence "I think I meet you once before this game"

Raitou lifted up his head and his electric blue eyes clashed with the girl curious one. Raitou studied the girl face carefully, something tugged in his mind, he knew this girl but where?

"Morita Yuuto" the girl said carefully.

Raitou flinched slightly when the girl said his full name, but it's not surprising since Kayaba Akihiko already displayed his name along with his face on the first day. Raitou didn't bother to answer, he only gave the girl his usual blank looks.

"My father gave you sponsor for the last year kendo tournament" the girl spoke again "He introduced us that day"

Something clicked in his mind when Raitou heard that "Yuuki Asuna, I presume" he said flatly "Yeah, I remember you"

"But called me Raitou" the raven haired male quickly said "It's my name in here"

Asuna sent a small smile "I suppose so"

"Asuna-chan?"

Asuna and Raitou turned around, and they found Kuro with rat nest hair staring at Asuna with recognition in his eyes. Kuro grinned as he came out from his sleeping bag and took a seat near Asuna.

"Ryouta-kun" Asuna said the blond name "It's nice to meet you too"

Raitou didn't bother to ask how they know each other since the answered is clear. Ryouta parents are business partner with Asuna parent, of course their children knew each other.

"I guess, it's your turn" Raitou said as he walked into his own sleeping bag.

"I never thought I'll meet you here" Kuro said as he grinned "How's your father doing?"

Asuna nodded grimly "Busy as always"

Kuro only scratched the back of his head "Same here, lucky though I got Raitou and Raiden"

Asuna only nodded as she stared into her hands and they fell into silence again.

"What are you doing in this game?" Kuro asked and Asuna pursed her lips together.

"I'll go now" Asuna said as she put her hood on again "Thank you for letting me stay…"

"it's Kuro" the blonde haired male said "Yours?"

"It's Asuna" the brown haired girl said as she disappeared from Kuro line of sight.

"You never changed huh?" Kuro muttered "Always so cold"

* * *

"Are we there?" Kuro whined.

"Not yet" Raiden answered "The village its still far away"

"How far?" Kuro asked again.

"One day, minimum" Raitou said "2 days, maximum"

"I don't want to sleep in wilderness again" Kuro said and pouted.

"Well, we got a plenty experience right?" Raiden said and smiled "At least we can level up faster this way, then wondering around the town"

"We still level 8" Kuro pointed out "And our amazing team name still haven't popular yet"

"We formed it 1 week ago dumbass" Raitou said and bumped his fist into Kuro head "Of course it isn't popular yet, we haven't done anything great"

"Meanie" Kuro whined again.

"Shut up, you're too noisy" Raitou grumbled as he watched the road in front of him.

"I'm just lightening the mood" Kuro defended himself "Don't you see the first mile we walk? Pure awkwardness"

Raitou decided to ignore his blond friend and hummed some random tone. Kuro who felt offended punched the ravenette shoulder and puffed his cheek. While Raiden just shook his head when he watched both of his friends bickered over something stupid. Almost half of the day, they didn't encounter any monster, which is a bad sign according to Raiden. So, when a big mantis appeared before them, they only sighed heavily as they drew their own weapon.

"It is only me or big monster always aiming for us?" Kuro asked while activating his sword skill.

"I guess so" Raitou answered "I barely saw small monster attacked us"

"I guess we can level up faster this way" Raiden said flatly.

They charged at the giant mantis together and kill it almost instantly since they attacked it together. The special item this time fell into Raiden hand, a forgeable item and they still didn't know what it would be if they decided to forge it. After cleaning the giant Mantis, they continued to walk to the town in silent, the sun high in the sky and thousands of clouds decorating the bright blue sky. But, they stopped abruptly when they low growled came from behind. Kuro slowly turned around only to find three giant Mantis, staring at them with hungry and anger?

"Oh, great" Raitou said sarcastically "Now there's three of them"

"I guess, we killed their friends?" Kuro asked and he gulped.

"Uh, this is our unlucky day" Raiden complained as he pulled his rapier.

Raitou and Kuro pulled their own swords too as they watched the Mantis with caution. Raitou decided to take one on the left, Kuro took the one on the right, while Raiden took one on the middle.

"Let's hope they got tons of experiences and cols, plus cool items" Kuro said as he charged forwards.

Raiden quickly rolled to the sides when one of the mantis decided to swung one of its arm blade at him, while Raitou blocked one by his own swords. Kuro jumped and sliced through the Mantis upped body, and the mantis only hissed as it took a step back. Raiden ran as he ducked to dodge another slash, the brunette jab his rapier upwards and hit the mantis arm blade. Raitou pushed back the mantis arm blade and he send a horizontal slash towards the mantis mid body. The battle continued and their life began to decrease slowly, as the three mantis managed to land a few slashes a them.

"Tch, this is annoying" Raitou said as he activated his sword skill and cut one of the mantis arm blade.

Raiden didn't say anything as he jumped and activated his sword skill, Raiden aimed for the mantis head and he stabbed his rapier through the mantis head. Kuro on the other hand sliced through the mantis body when his sword glowed faintly, effectively cut the mantis into two and turned it into a burst of pixels. Raitou activated his sword skill and swung his sword at the mantis skull, and killed it.

"Need help there?" Kuro asked while he sheathed his sword.

"I can handle it" Raiden grunted as he put his feet on the mantis head, and he pulled his rapier free.

The mantis swung it head around when Raiden jumped from its head and landed on his feet. Raiden activated his sword skill again, the brunette ran towards the mantis and he stabbed the mantis on the chest. The mantis stopped moving and disintegrated into pixels. Announcement appeared in front of Raiden and he level went up into 9, just like Raitou and Kuro.

"Well, at least we level 9" Kuro said as he took a health potion from the item storage "And we need more health potion, mine already running low"

"We need to be more carefull" Raiden said as he also drank his own health potion.

Raitou only grunted in response as he watched the afternoon sky.

"I miss real bed" Kuro said.

"Maybe if you stop whining and walked faster we will arrived there faster" Raitou said flatly.

Kuro pouted as he sent a pointed glare to Raitou "Maybe if you stop acting so cold and pay attention to your teammates need, they will stop whining"

"Okay, enough you two" Raiden said as he stepped between the two male who clearly taller than him

Raitou huffed as he took a step back and turned around "Sorry"

Kuro rubbed his forehead tiredly "Me too"

Raiden sighed as he pinched his nose bridge "Let's continue. I want to arrive at the town faster"

* * *

After gave the letter to the daughter in the quest mentioned, their received a big amount of Experience and they reached level 10. They decided to stroll around the village before entered the inn and took a rest. But they stopped when they saw a very big pillar in the middle of the town.

"The dungeon" Raitou muttered "The first floor boss is in there, somewhere"

"And no one even found the boss room" Raiden said "Care to explore with me tomorrow?"

Kuro stretched his hand upwards "Yeah, it will be nice. I wonder what kind of monster in there?"

"We will found out soon" Raitou said and smiled a bit "I hope we can defeat the first floor boss soon. I want to explore the next floor"

"But before that, let's rest for now" Raiden said "I'm beat"

* * *

 **Me : ...finally done...**

 **Ryouta : Is it me or Yuuto look more badass than me?!**

 **Me : ...shut up...you're too noisy...**

 **Ryouta : we got a second Yuuto here**

 **Me : Why are you always appeared out of nowhere?**

 **Ryouta : Because I'm...**

 **Yuuto : If you say awesome I'm going to kick you**

 **Ryouta : *sulking in the corner***

 **Ren : Ryo don't grow anymore poisonous mushroom! You almost kill us yesterday!**

 **Me : You ate mushroom he grew when he depressed? I don't want to know anymore, you guys are weird. I design you to be cool! Not like this!**

 **Yuuto : Your writing skill sucks. That's why we look dumb, because yourselves are dumb.**

 **Me :Ryo, scoot aside. I want to join *sulking in the corner***

 **Ren : Yuuto, it is a bad idea to upset her. She control our action and I don't want anything stupid happen to us again.**

 **Yuuto : *sigh heavily* hey**

 **Me : ...**

 **Yuuto : ...sorry...**

 **Me : *growing some poisonous mushroom with Ryouta***

 **Yuuto : Anyway, give the writer some review if you want to criticize her your welcome. And follow and favorite are appreciate too.**

 **Me : ...you talk to much Yeti...**

 **Yuuto : *sweat drop***

 **Me : And that's my fucking line! *Threw some poisonous mushroom***

 **Ren : *Sweat drop* uh, good bye I guess. And see you on the next chapter**


End file.
